dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinkie
Twinkie is a former Hogwarts house-elf, freed by Dick and Johnson, and the leader of a violent revolutionary movement fighting to free all house-elves. Having served as a house-elf at Hogwarts for a long time, Twinkie first met Dick and Johnson when assigned to watch over the first-year arrivals on the train to the school. Seeing her dressed in only rags, Dick immediately gave her a jacket and other clothing, thus inadvertently transferring ownership over her to Dick. Appalled by the idea of "owning" Twinkie, Dick instead declared her to be free. At first dismayed about being unemployed, Twinkie quickly embraced the American ideals of freedom preached by Dick and Johnson and led the house-elves of Hogwarts into battle against the Paul Lynde Horcrux and subsequently into a violent uprising against all wizards. Twinkie also accompanied Dick and Johnson on their way to the north pole. While catching up with them, she took Dick's questions about the development of the revolution as encouragement to expand the movement to an international level. She then took part in the attack on Santa's workshop by commanding the army of house-elves to assist Dick and Johnson and their assembled allies. In her time serving as a house-elf at Hogwarts, Twinkie was frequently mistreated and abused, especially so after the school's administration change. Upon meeting Dick and Johnson, Twinkie was inspired by their uncompromisingly American ideals that decried any form of slavery. After being freed herself, the initially timid house-elf soon found herself leading all of her fellow servants into battle against Paul Lynde, and, with the house-elves quickly overcome by bloodlust, the fight evolved into a violent revolt against all witches and wizards. The taste of freedom Twinkie received from Dick and Johnson incited a manic hunger in the house-elf to free her entire species and take vengeance on their former masters by mercilessly wiping out all witches and wizards, an act that appears to bring her sadistic joy. Despite having lived most of her life as obedient servant, she shows great charisma in leading the house-elf rebellion, often with ruthless zeal. After having killed most wizards at Hogwarts, Twinkie reported to Dick and Johnson that house-elves in other wizarding schools have followed her lead and joined the bloody revolution as well. So great is her devotion to the cause, that she willingly sacrifices large numbers of her army to achieve victory. She misinterprets Dick and Johnson's apprehension of her methods as encouragement, and appears to not only be oblivious to reasoning when questioned, but does not tolerate any form of dissent, demanding unquestioning loyalty; much of her behavior points to her fanaticism and possibly to delusions of grandeur, wanting to implement her beliefs in a new world order. ]As a house-elf, Twinkie presumably possesses the same inherent magic abilities as all house-elves, e.g. apparition, hexes, offensive spells, but has never been seen using any of these in front of Dick and Johnson. She has, however, shown the great combined magical power of house-elves, when performing a ritual to raise an entire army of dead elves during the battle on the North Pole.